Can't You See?
by cassidy ride
Summary: a song fic. from you belong with me.. max likes fang but fang is with lisa, what will happen when a yelling fight happens in the halls or a kariokie contest starts up! will max and fang finally be together or will they be more apart then before?
1. Chapter 1

_**i finally posted a chapter yay!! well here it is!! tell me what you think!! sorry it so short promise next one will be longer!!**_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Omg!! Fang I made cheer!!!!" lisa screamed during lunch. "cool." he said looking up at her. Lisa bent down and kissed him on the lips in front of our entire table. Seeing it made anger boil up in me. I turned and looked at ella to avoid the "happy couple"

"max why don't you ever just tell him?" she asked me when fang and Lisa walked out of the lunch room. "its hard to say when first he's going out with lisa and second he doesn't like me I know it if so then why is he with Lisa!" I said back to her. "gosh max you are really hard headed don't you see that he is only doing it to make you jealous!" ella picked up her tray and threw it in the trash and walked out.

I stared at my food then threw it away I knew ella was right but I was scared and second of all how would I even show that I liked him. I walked out of the cafeteria and went straight to drama class. "ok everyone take a seat I have announcements!" Mrs. Frizzall said while making her way to the front of the class.

I sat down in the near back of the class I still cant believe im top student in this class. "the school board wants us to put on a karaoke contest this Friday and all of you have too participate because this will count as a grade." great… this will be fun singing and embarrassing yourself in front of everyone. "im going to hand out the CD with the list of songs and you choose from the list which one you want by Thursday." she handed us all the CD's. "omg! Taylor swift songs are on here!!" ok this is a little better! What I cant help it I like Taylor swift songs especially when Lisa is over she hates Taylor swift she thinks Taylor is all that. I walked out of the class room laughing thinking how fun it was going to be when im playing Taylor swift songs and Lisa getting a major head ach.

**XOXOX**

I flew home with fang because all the other all ready left with out me because I had to stay and talk to my teacher about another failing grade. "what's the matter you haven't talked the entire time." he said looking concerned. "nothing just tired from school." I said. There was no way I was going to tell him now that I was jealous and I liked him.

_**Correction you love him!**_ said the voice.

_**What the crap you haven't talked to me in 2 years now you decide to appear right now!**_ I thought back.

No answer I hate it when the voice never talks back..

"Max?" fang broke me out of my trans.

"what?" I asked getting a eyebrow raise from fang. "I asked you what made you so tired from school?" he said he said with a curious look on his face. "nothing.." and I flew off with hyper speed home leaving fang behind.

**XOXOX**

I was sitting in my room listening to the stupid CD for drama when I heard voices. "hey Lisa…?" I heard fang answer the phone "but it was just a joke!" . Then the song on my Ipod changed.

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
**_

_**She's going off about something that you said  
**_

_**She doesnt get your humour like I do**_

whoa… I looked at the song title it was by Taylor swift called you belong with me. Funny Lisa was upset and she doesn't get fangs jokes like I do.

**_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night_**

**_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_**

**_And she'll never know your story like I do_**

Double whoa.. Its Tuesday night im doing what I normally do which is listen to music right before dinner. I know everything about fang from his wings to his very darkest secret… well of what I know of.

"DINNER TIME!!!!" yelled my mom. Yay I turn off my Ipod and ran down to eat I guess ill listen to it later..

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

sorry about never updating all my storys i have a really busy schedule to work around so im doing the best i can... sorry!! tell me what you think there's another chapter coming up!

_**love comments are appreciated!**_


	2. lunch

_**took me all night to write and revise please tell me what you think! sorry for it being so short!=]**_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Last night was so weird.. How the song related to everything that was happing.. I thought to myself as I was headed to the gym for our fist pep rally of the season. I walked inside and saw how crowded it was. Most people just come here to watch the stupid Lisa and the cheerleaders(no offence to people that are cheerleaders! Just trying to think of Max character!!). I walked up to the steps to the middle row. There was no way I was going to listen to the pep rally. I got out my ear phones and pressed play when I saw fang sit down with the football team as the cheerleaders came out to do their cheer or what ever they do.

I watched fangs eyes follow lisa the entire time then the music blasted in my ears right where it left off.

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts**_

_**She's cheer captain**_

_** and I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find**_

_**That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time**_

Weird.. True again while lisa was wearing her short cheerleading outfit while I was wearing my t-shirt and skinny jeans. Lisa was cheer captain too..

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
**

**Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
**

**You, you belong with me, you belong with me**

could this song be any more acurret!

I wish fang would just one day that I actually like him! im mean how much more can i do! i cant just go up on a stage and say "fang i like you!"

I looked at fang and saw him looking at me for a second trying to figure out what I was thinking about then turned to stare at lisa again. Cant he just dump Lisa already! Great now I have a head ach!

Finally I saw the pep rally end . I turned the music off and walked out of the pep rally with the rest of the people.

**XOXOX**

"did you see my back flips? Where they awesome?" lisa asked during lunch. I looked at ella, nudge, iggy then fang to see if they were just as annoyed as I was. This was all she talked about! I wonder if it's the only thing she knows! I mean I know ella is a cheerleader but she talks about other things like her main topic is trying to get me to go out with fang..

"why don't she go back flip of the grande canyon!" I said to ella and she busted out laughing that's when everyone stared at us with a "what the heck" look. I rolled my eyes while getting up from my seat but being stopped by a hand rapped around my arm. I looked up to find fang staring into my eyes. "fang what do you want?" I said trying to yank my arm out of his grasp. "I need to talk to you." he said keep a firm hold of my arm. "ok.. But wont lisa get worried your gone?" I asked.

"just come on.." with that he dragged me out to the corner of the cafeteria "what do you want?" I said yanking my arm from him. "what's the matter with you?" he asked.

"nothings wrong with me! is this what you dragged me out here just to ask me?" I said staring at him.

"no its not the only reason! Are you mad at me or trying to avoid me?" he asked staring straight back.

"why would I be mad at you!" I asked sarcastically

"I don't know that's what im trying to figure it out!" I could see anger in his eyes.

"why would you care! Your all over your girlfriend to give anyone a time of day or to care about anyone in that matter!" I didn't know my voice got raised till everyone stopped in the cafeteria to watch what was happening. I looked at fang for a second seeing in his eyes that he was trying to figure out what I meant. "im leaving." I said and walked off back to the table through a crowd that was staring at me in shock. When I came back to my table I saw everyone was looking at me I guess they heard our little fight. I sat down and acted like nothing happened. I looked to see in the corner of my eye to see if fang came back.

But he never came.

**XOXOX**

The bell rang and I walked straight to my drama class. "ok everyone today we are going to put on the schedule what song you are doing at the karaoke contest." she said and then the sheet started going around. Crap I only listened to one song! Wait… I got an idea..

I grabbed my Ipod out of my backpack and looked at the title of the song. I grabbed the sheet and wrote down the song and gave it to some other person. Now all I have to do is put my great idea into action and the first thing i need to do is finish listening to that song!!

____________________________________________________________________________________

Ready to figure out her plan? Haha you will see next chapter or the next one!=]

**Would love comments=]**


	3. unexpected

_**sorry about not updating turns out its hard to keep from your sister that you have swine flu=[ yes i had the flu it was really bad. so if you wonder why this is so short i cant think really well because my head really hurts!  
**_

_**but I really need more reviews! I only have 4.. **_

_**So this is going to be in fangs prospective its gonna get really good and I don't know how im going to lead this story so comments and suggestions help!!!=]**_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_FANG POV_**

_Why does she hate me? I could sense the sarcasm in her voice when we fought a minute ago. I couldn't go back and look at her I was just to angry. I'm afraid if I see her again we will make a bigger scene. I was walking to my locker when I heard voices. _

"_Lisa come on! Someone will catch us!" said a guy coming into the hall. I turned and saw Lisa and another guy running down the hall to the cafeteria. Hmm that's strange…but i don't feel like following them right now I got bigger things to worry about._

**_XOXOX_**

**_MAX POV_**

_I needed to get my mind off the fight I had with fang so I decided to practice my song for the karaoke contest but in the middle of practicing I felt eyes on me, but when I turned around they were gone. Weird.. I walked to my door and cracked it open and looked in too the hall way. I saw angel walking to her room and iggy walking down the stairs but no one was near my door. _

_Freaky.. I walked down the stairs to the smell of food yummy! but when i turned to walk into the kitchen i saw someone i would of never expected to see again! _

**_XOXOX_**

**_FANG POV_**

I was walking down the hall to my room when I passed max room I heard something that made me stop and look through the crack of the door. Max was jumping around singing.

_**Standin by, waiting at your back door**_

_**All this time how could you not know that **_

_**Baby**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

Max was actually good.

_**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**_

_**I'm the one who makes you laugh **_

_**when you know you're about to cry**_

_**I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams**_

_**I think I know where you belong. **_

_**I think I know it's with me.**_

She turned around and I slowly ran back to my room. Weird how when she singed that it reminded me of max when I'm with her. She always made me laugh(and was the only one who could make me laugh.)

she knows all most everything about me but some things I keep to myself.

I wonder why max was singing like that usually she only sings if its related in some way or she is trying to irritate Lisa.

But Lisa wasn't here which is odd because then why would she be singing?

and who was she singing about? i thought as i walked down the stairs to the living room. maybe she felt the same way. no because she pushed me away so many times how could she now?

maybe im just overly reacting.. maybe its was just her listening to her ipod and singing along..

should i really be questioning this?

that's when i saw her in the living room my anger started boiling up all over again this time it was probably going to get ugly...

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**sorry its really short!! im sick and will get better soon sorry though! please tell me what you think **_

_** ideas and comments are loved =]**_


	4. the guest

**Sorry my internet got turned off but hopefully it will stay on for a little longer!=]**

**I need more _reviews!!!_**

**Come on the button doesn't bite…yet=] just kidding ..**

**Ideas are also wanted!!!**

**Sorry this is soo long=] but most of these where really short so here is this one to make it up!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**I don't know what shocked me the most, him standing there or max actually letting him in. there was sam I cant believe he would even think of coming over her. I clenched my fist and my nails dug in to my skin. I felt the anger boil up inside of me. I looked at max and saw the shock on her face but it soon turned in to curiosity. So if she didn't invite him then… who did?**

"**Sam what are you doing here?" max said with confusion but anger mixed together she was blocking the door way so he couldn't get in the house. **

"**I wanted to come and talk to you …alone…" he said. Max looked at me "fang can you give us a minute.." she asked. I looked her in the eyes then left but as soon as I turned the corner I listened to their conversation.**

**MAX POV**

**Sam walked over to the couch and sat and patted the seat right next to him. I sat down so there was a cushion in between us. He looked sad for a moment but it quickly changed when he started talking. **

"**im sorry for all the crap I have pulled last year, I was so stupid." I thought back of last year when all of this happened**

**FLASHBACK**

**********************************************************************************************

_**Why was everyone staring at me funny? I looked around the hall and saw sam headed towards me because after all he was my boyfriend. "why are people staring at me?" I looked in his eyes to see that there was something not right. **_

_**"MAX! omg why!" I looked to see nudge running towards me she moved me away from sam. **_

_**"max.. he spreading rumors around about you two doing something'" I turned and looked at sam with anger my hands balled up in fists. "how could you!" I saw him laugh "what are you going to do? Huh ?"**_

_**"ill show you!" with that I threw him into the lockers hard enough that there was an imprint left in the lockers. He tried to get back up but didn't succeed I was faster. I hit him in the nose causing it to break. Then hit him square in the jaw when I heard a snap. I saw him holding his jaw with blood running down his face. "What is going on here?" Mrs. Laney came running down to the scene in the hall. When she saw me and sam she made both of us go to the office. **_

_*****************************************************************************************_

**After that scene at school everyone knew the rumors where defiantly not true and anyone that heard It was to scared to pass it on because they though they would get beat up just like sam.**

"**im glad you finally decided to apologize after a year!" I said back **

"**I know your probably upset and I don't blame you.. I'm sorry I would just like it if we were friends again."**

**I though for a moment. "okay but im still kind of mad." I couldn't help it I hold bad grudges.**

"**okay well and I also came over because JJ wanted me to tell you that they scheduled a fall dance for Saturday" **

"**oh great … nudge probably wants to lock me in a room for hours again.." he looked at me with a questionable look "don't ask…" I said .**

"**well I get going or I will end up getting grounded for being late again." he said and walked out the door.**

**FANGS POV**

**Listening to their conversation I slowly slipped back into my room. There was a dance? And why did he just come here to apologize there has to be something else. Wait why am I worried about this max doesn't like me like that. Or does she? I heard max heading to the kitchen oh yeah! Dinner was ready! I ran down the stairs to the kitchen to see everyone was already eating.**

**Nudge looked at max and started to chatter "OMG! I heard there was dance! I'm going to do max's hair and do her makeup and pick out her dress when we all go shopping!!" she started and kept rambling on to angel and ella about what they are going to do to Max. I looked at max and I could tell she was freaking out. I know how much she hated dances or anything to do with nudge and ella and angel getting a hold of her and doing stuff to her. I cant help but wonder what will she look like in a dress for the dance…**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_**So tell me what you think!!=]**_

_**I would love suggestions!! **_

_**Or reviews!**_


End file.
